Live Tonight - the Avengers!
by Ohdotar
Summary: "What kind of music do you do?" By now, everyone's attention seemed to turn to their conversation. Loki shrugged nonchalantly. "Pagan metal", he answered curtly. ROCK BAND AU, The Avengers is a little and high-spirited, albeit sometimes rather dysfunctional rock band in need of bassist. Loki arrives just when he is needed. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 - Pagan Metal

_Hello everyone. I hope you will enjoy "Live Tonight - the Avengers!". This is a rock band AU, with some kind of team bonding and different pairings - Clintasha being one, and possibly some others will be introduced later on. _

_I do not own the characters nor anything else you can somehow trace back to MARVEL or viking myths or something else, but I do think I own this idea and all the alterations I've done to these caharcters.  
_

_- Ohdotar  
_

* * *

Loki looked around, and checked the address once more, fishing a crumpled paper from the pocket of his black leather jacket. He seemed to be at the right door – he had to be – since this narrow and clean little alley lead straight to it. The door had a wonky letter A plastered on it, similar to the one that had been printed on the paper Loki held. All in all, it seemed like a nice place on the ground floor of a fairly neat tower block. And of course, music was heard from inside, so this was undoubtedly the place he was looking for.

Loki hesitated a little and scratched his snake-tattooed neck anxiously, but decided to knock on the door anyway. After all, being a chicken wouldn't make his life any easier.

"Come in", he heard a male voice say, and with nothing else to do than obey, Loki stepped inside. Music faded away and one by one everyone turned to look at him.

A dark-haired man with a funny goatee, who stood behind the microphone – assumingly being the one who had called him in – quirked an eyebrow at him. The other singer looked at Loki too, but with a much friendlier expression. The redheaded woman even smirked a little, before turning to say something to man behind the synth. The drummer, big and rather thunderous-looking blonde man, stood up and smiled at Loki expectantly, while the guitarist, another blonde, lowered his instrument silently on its stand and frowned.

Goateed man, shorter than Loki himself, stepped forward with a questioning look. Loki dropped his black canvas bag on the floor and gave the note titled "looking for bassist" to this man.

* * *

"So you are the bassist who called earlier?" Tony asked, giving a little sneer to his friends – this newcomer seemed to be just another one of those angsty little emo-kids. Well, even though Tony wasn't gay, he had to admit that this emo-kid was ridiculously good-looking. He nonetheless pushed the thought away and looked at the newcomer.

"That's a great deduction, Mr Holmes", emo-kid – what was his name, Luke… Lo… Loki? – said and grinned, then returning to his earlier stoic expression. Tony could hear some of his band mates laughing behind him.

"Okay, smart-ass, that's enough", he said, already getting fed up with this conversation. "What kind of music do you do?"

By now, everyone's attention seemed to turn to their conversation. Loki shrugged nonchalantly.

"Pagan metal", he answered curtly, without any need to explain it further. The room fell silent.

"Well, that was a turn-off", Tony said and made a face. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Rock and dark, indie-kind-of thing every now and then, but I can adjust to new styles rather easily. I can play the bass, the guitar, sing and write lyrics if needed", Loki answered, and if Tony had somehow insulted him, the cool gaze in his pale blue-green eyes gave nothing away.

"I almost wish I met this guy before you", Natasha mumbled to Clint somewhere behind Tony, and the pianist rolled his eyes, but smirked nevertheless.

* * *

"Come on, you can't be serious about this! Steve, say something", Tony groaned. All of the band members had huddled together into a small cluster, discussing silently about the situation – it actually didn't matter how loudly they spoke, since they all knew Loki could hear them, but they did so anyway.

"Don't be like that Tony, we could at least give him a chance – you know that Natasha and Clint have done darker emotional indie too", Steve hissed in response, referring to the redhead and her pianist boyfriend.

"I agree. And Stark, you should not forget that my last band used to play pagan metal too", their bearded, long-haired drummer Thor whispered, even though his voice was still rather booming. His metal background was no surprise when one looked at him, but after all he was a really sweet and caring man. "And we do really need a bassist", Thor added, glancing at Loki, who was beginning to look rather tense while standing in the doorway.

"Let's give the poor guy a chance", Clint said and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair. Natasha nodded firmly beside him, her scarlet curls bouncing. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'I see this but I am still working on believing' but nodded anyway.

"Whatever", he huffed and everyone seemed to sigh with relief. "But I will not be the one to introduce him to Bruce", Tony added afterwards. It wasn't that he didn't like their manger-slash-friend, in fact Bruce and Tony were quite good friends, but that guy had some serious anger management issues.

"Loki, it's okay, you'll be on a trial. Welcome to the Avengers", Natasha called to their new addition, smiling welcomingly. Loki looked a little surprised and rather relieved, and smiled back.

"Great. So yes, I am Loki Laufeyson", he said, introducing himself again, as something else than just 'the bassist'.

"Yes, I am Natasha Romanoff, this is my boyfriend Clint Barton", the only woman in their band said. "That sour-face is Tony Stark and he is a total diva – don't blame yourself. Our guitarist here is Steve Rogers, and this big fellow behind the drums is Thor Odinson. But it's okay if you just call us with our first names, even though our own Shakespeare Thor rarely does", Natasha grinned, enjoying the opportunity to introduce her friends and humiliate them a little.

* * *

_Remeber to review or alert if you liked the story, I'm already planning the next one. If you notice any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know._


	2. Chapter 2 - Carry On Wayward Son

_Hi everyone, I'm back. Thank you four for following this story, and if you - or any new readers out there - liked it, remember to review, even if just a little. Also huge thanks for my dear little dwarf-brother Kili, darling you are a huge part of making this story possible! _

_I do not own Marvel or the Avengers, sadly. I only do the alterations in their lives and write this story. _

* * *

"Would you people mind if we actually finally played something?" Steve suggested, when everyone seemed to at last be in good terms with their newest recruit. Yes, it had to be admitted that Loki was a little different from their group - his ears pierced, neck tattooed and black hair partly shaven, partly tied in a messy bun - but if he could play and get along with the rest of them, there was nothing to stop him from joining the Avengers.

"Yeah, let's pick something easy to begin with", Clint shrugged and glanced at Loki, who had now stepped a little bit closer, earning a laugh from Tony.

"I'm not sure if it's worth even asking what the kid thinks - I don't know if he can even read the notes, he must be used to just... doing some random... Metal stuff", the dark-haired man said as if Loki wasn't even present. Even though he struggled with finding the right words, he grinned. Thor huffed angrily through his nose and frowned.

"Have care of how you speak - Loki might be just as good as anyone else, if not better, and do not forget that I used to do 'metal stuff' too", he warned and glared at Tony. Steve sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Tony's grin grew wider. Loki looked like he didn't quite know werther to laugh in amusement or cry and run away.

"Loki, what would you like to play?" Thor asked, surprising the younger man slightly. Loki glanced at all of the other band members and seemed to be lost in thought for a while.

"I do not actually have anything in mind, but if you have a bass here - for I did not bring my own with me - I can show you what I can do", he said then, shrugging. Tony nodded and turned to search for a bass, even though he snorted to himself while doing it.

"Here you go, kid", he said after he found one that seemed to be at least mainly in tune and one piece. Loki nodded and accepted the instrument. Natasha leaned on Clint who was already leaning on to a wall and Tony and Thor both stood and looked at Loki intently, but Steve sat down to concentrate and listen.

* * *

The first few sounds seemed like nothing, and Loki begun playing rather slowly and silently. Tony rolled his eyes and groaned when the first notes begun to sound like 'Smoke on the Water' - afterwards he got a swat on the back of his head from both Steve and Thor and shut up.  
Even though Clint didn't like the new guy so much, or at all - and that was not only because of the way Natasha had smiled to him, he just helt like there was something off with Loki - he had to start paying more attention when Loki grabbed the bass better and actually begun playing something properly. For it was like magic, and up until this point Clint hadn't believed in such.

Loki begun it as a test, Clint saw it, since had picked some of the better known bass songs to play. Anyway, he did it remarkably well, adding few notes of his own here and there to make it sound better. He used different kind of styles from regular finger technigue to slapping and picking the strings, and one could even recognize the melody properly when Loki switched on to playing 'Get Lucky'. There must've been some of Loki's own favourites, for he didn't recognize any of the next few, but even so Clint felt like he was being hypnotized when he looked at Loki. His long, pale fingers playing the bass and his blue-green eyes nearly closed with a determinated and maybe somewhat distant expression on his face.

He even raised a small smile at some point, glancing at his audience, and then returning back to his bass with complicated version 'Carry On Wayward Son' and some of the most recognizable riffs in rock and roll history. Music had filled the rehearsal place and when Loki finished, a complete silence fell. Loki lowered the bass and took a deep breath, trying to mask his unsure expression behind a careful smirk.

"That was just... Amazing", Steve said finally.

"How the hell did you do that?" Tony managed to choke out, clearly dumbfounded by so called emo-kid's playing skills. Loki's grin grew wider and perhaps a little more smug, but he looked nevertheless relieved. Thor beamed with joy and strided forward to clap him on the shoulder.

"I am rather certain that you too think along similar lines with me - Loki will be part of the band, and there is absolutely no reason for us to leave a talent this great to fall from our hands", he laughed, and Clint even thought for a moment that this silent and pale man - that Thor presumably tried to hug and not to strangle - managed to look remotely happy. And it was enough for him on the moment, no bad guy could smile with such a child-like joy.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't start showing off in the middle of some song without warning", Clint confirmed, making Natasha laugh a little.

"Right, 'cause I am the show-off in this band", Tony announced proudly, getting another swat from Steve.

"Maybe we should start planning what to practice - and oh, someone call Bruce immediately", the blonde said.

* * *

_I hope that you liked it, and please review/favourite and follow - it means the world to me and keeps me writing._


	3. Chapter 3 - Next Thursday at 5 pm

_Hi everybody. Sorry for the wait, but I'm back at last. I don't have much to say - huge thanks to all of you who added this story to your favourites and to all of you who follow it. Reviews would make me really happy. _

* * *

"See you later, Loki" and "We'll meet here next Thursday at five pm - don't be late" rang still in his ears as Loki was outside again, with a wide grin on his face. It didn't leave him even when he turned right from the alley to head to a subway station and begun to properly understand what had just happened. His head felt light as he strided forward and gripped his bag tightly. He had really joined a band - and not just any band, it was a proper little band with proper members, it was the Avengers.

Subway trip passed by in a weird haze, as Loki tried to wrap his head around the thought. Even though it most certainly wasn't his favourite way of transport, he got home far too quick for his liking. The shabby, cheap-looking building had garbage threwn around the yard and a couple of its windows were shattered, and even though Loki would've liked to live somewhere in a better neighbourhood, his apartment here was the only affordable one he had found. He pushed the door lightly to see if it was locked - as if it would ever be, one of the many reasons this block was in such a horrible state - and stepped in when it wasn't. Hallway was dim and in a rather bad condition so Loki aimed for the stairs as fast as he could, taking off his black leather jacket while climbing them to his apartment on the third floor.

Maybe he could try and get some sleep before the mewling quim upstairs got home with her annoying children and begun to scream at them from the bottom of her lungs.

* * *

Tony wawed at Clint and Natasha when they left after Thor. After the door closed behind them he groaned and sat down, burying his head in his hands.

"What's the matter Tony? I thought you'd be jumping up and down in joy like a schoolkid when we got our bassist", Steve asked when he turned to look at Tony, wearing a rather puzzled expression on his face. Tony let out a little laugh and shook his head.

"Nothing Cap", he said, ignoring Steve's frown at his nickname, "I just don't know what to think about Loki."

"What do you mean?" Steve frowned and crossed his arms. Tony looked up and shrugged.

"I don't know. He just seems to be a little... Strange. Not someone I would've thought to have in this band", he admitted, standing up to leave. Before he got to the door, Steve cleared his throat and made him stop.

"I think you forgot something, Tony", the blonde man said, and Tony resisted the urge to punch him in the face. How was it possible for someone like Steve - the perfect american dream-man stereotype with great guitar skills and a little old-fashioned look - to sound so much like his girlfriend Pepper. Anyway he just decided to raise his brows questioningly.

"You have to call Banner", Steve said. Tony groaned again in frustration.

"Why do I always have to be the one to tell him the bad news?" he muttered silently, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Steve surpressed a smile - even though sometimes Tony was a real pain in the ass and a complete show-off, he could play well with others too. At least after you had given him a little push.

"It's not bad news. Just tell him we got the bassist, and that he'll be here for our next training session."

"Guess I'll have to", Tony sighed, dialling the number at last. After a short while Steve could hear Bruce's muffled voice through the phone.

"Hey, Brucie, how are you? Listen, I have to tell to you about this pretty little metal kid... Yeah, pagan stuff or something, but the more important thing was that he plays the bass for us now..."

* * *

Jane smiled brightly as she saw Thor behind the door of their apartment with a little bouquet of flowers. She opened the door and let Thor in, hugging him tightly.

"I apologize for being late", the blonde said, but smiled and gave Jane a light kiss on her cheek. She took the flowers and pulled back a little.

"Don't worry, Thor, it's ok. I'd just like to know when to expect you", she said, beginning to search for a vase. Jane glanced at Thor and raised her brows questioningly.

"It still doesn't stop you from telling me what kept you so long", she grinned and Thor laughed.

"No, it does not. We got ourselves a bassist just when we were about to start wrapping things up", he said, walking further into their apartment after leaving his jacket in the hall. Jane gave a little congratulating sound, but waited for Thor to continue the story himself.

"He seemed nice, even though not so... Average-looking", Thor explained, flopping down on the couch. "But you should've seen and heard how he played - I would even say that it wasn't real, that he was doing some sort of trick, had I not seen it by myself. He is very talented", he continued with an enthusiastic expression on his face. Jane laughed a little and sat on Thor's lap, taking his hands in her own.

"Well, what's the name of this 'not so average-looking' guy? Is his hair pink or does he dress in a kilt?" the brown haired woman joked, and for a while they just laughed together. Thor shook his head.

"He is a little younger than me, and quite skinny for what I could tell. He had a tattoo and long black hair in a bun, but nothing overly peculiar. His name is Loki", he answered at last.

"Well, I'm happy for you and your band", Jane nodded, getting up and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want dinner?" she asked, even though she already knew what Thor would say.

* * *

_That was it for this time, maybe a little too short. I should really try to aim for longer chapters. _  
_Remember to review and follow this story, if you like it!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Different Expectations

_Hi everyone, sorry about the wait. I have no good excuses, but I've just had everything else on my mind lately, with school and friends and drawing and shit. I tried to write a bit longer one this time, for you to read, so thank you if you have liked the story so far. _

* * *

The door opened with a faint squeak as Bruce stepped inside, taking off his brown jacket and switching on the light. He was soon being followed by loudly talking Tony and laughing Pepper. He had tried to listen to their conversation, but Tony kept jumping from one topic to another so quickly and illogically, that he had just decided to give upe. Life would be easier without too much stress.

"So Tony, tell me about this bassist again. I didn't quite catch his name or pretty much anything when you called me two days ago and told about him", Bruce said as they had all gotten inside and the door was closed. He didn't really look forward to Tony's blabbering, but it wasn't as if there was something else to do while they were waiting for the others to arrive. Tony looked at him for a moment, giving a quick laugh.

"Yeah, he isn't maybe the exact sort of a guy we were looking for, but he played like a god", he grinned. Bruce raised his eyebrows slightly, sitting down on a couch Thor had bought some months ago for their rehearsal place.

"I think I also mentioned that he plays metal... I think he said pagan metal, it could've been something else too, but I think he suits that stereotype alright", Tony shrugged then, eyeing Pepper occassionally. She excused herself as her phone rang and turned around, letting them to continue their conversation. Bruce cut Tony off before he had a chance to continue.

"Yeah Tony, you did mention it. I asked for his name and, you know, what was he like? Where is he from, how old is he? I don't have the slightest image of this guy", he said, motioning then for Tony to continue. The bearded man frowned slightly, clearly trying to remember his impression of the bassist.

"Well, he said his name was Loki Laufeyson, sounds a bit foreign if you ask me", he said. Bruce nodded silently.

"But his family could also have immigrant roots, like Thor's - Or how the hell am I supposed to know, don't ask me, I've only met him once. He had a really posh-sounding british accent though, impossible to say where he's from", Tony exclaimed then. Bruce gave out a little snort of laughter, but motioned for Tony to continue as he glared at him with a feigned hurt.

"Yeah, annyway, he seemed to be rather nervous and kind of an asshole at first, if I'm being honest. When he got his hands on that bass and heard a little praise, it was as if someone had, you know, switched something called 'smile and self-confidence' on. Despite the tattoo and earrings and funny hair he seemed to be just fine, a smart kid maybe over twenty-five but under thirty-five", Tony finished, smiling at their manager. Bruce nodded again and gave a shrug.

"Well, I think I'll just have to wait until he shows up", he said, picking his glasses from his jacket's inside pocket and folding out a newspaper. They would have to wait for a while anyway.

* * *

Loki gasped for air and stormed past the huge masses of people on the streets, trying to zip up his jacket and keep his bag from falling off his shoulder in the speed. He was late, he was way too late, but how was he supposed to know his damned _vekkerklokken_ had run out of battery and he hadn't had the brains to check the time from his phone. He had just slept, not even bothering to change his clothes or yell at his neighbours. It was just his luck, really, that after a particularly heavy night shift of nearly getting beaten up at the diner he had been to tired to even remember his appointment.

He felt like shit - and he probably looked like shit too with his gaunt skin and dark-rimmed eyes - and as he ran through the crowd, Loki begun to really consider about getting a new job in some better place. Some that would not risk his life and his sleep all the time. It would be great, to have normal colleagues and a normal job, but sadly he didn't have the experience or training for much anything.

It seemed like ages, even with the way he ran like he would have an angry bear on his heels, before he got to the alley and stopped to catch his breath. His lungs burned and his hands shook, and he reminded himself to get into better shape. The train of thought stopped soon, however, as the door opened and he heard his name.

"Is everything allright?" the big blonde man - Thor, if he remembered right - asked, looking a little worried. Loki cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes... Yes, I just... My clock and my work, I apologise for... for being late", he panted, and brushed a few black strands of his hair out of his face. He screamed mentally at himself as he realized that he hadn't taken up the time to tie his hair or even brush it, and that it now looked more like some sort of strange horse-mane than real hair, but there was nothing he could do to it now. At least nothing more than to brush it aside.

"It matters not, you got here after all", Thor smiled and opened the door further, gesturing for Loki to come inside. Loki managed to give out a little laugh, despite its breathlessness, and stepped through the door as Thor closed it behind them. The room was full of people and everyone's eyes were on him, but Loki didn't see any way to avoid the situation now that he had finally arrived. Maybe he would just have to take it like a man he was supposed to be.

* * *

Tony turned around to look at the door with everyone else too stopping at their tracks as they heard Thor talking to the visitor. It was already quarter to six and they had begun to think that Loki wouldn't show up at all, but there he was - face a mixture of pale white and gushing red, his hair a horrible mess and he was holding his sides, glancing around with his pale blue-green eyes sunken and bloodshot. Bruce glanced at Tony questioningly, but stepped forward.

"I have to admit that I had a slightly different expectation about you, but it's nice to meet you anyway. I'm Bruce Banner, the Avengers' manager - sort of - but call me as you like", he said as he offered his hand out for Loki. Tony felt slightly bad for Loki, as the poor man was still struggling to get air. Nevertheless he stood up straighter and grabbed Bruce's hand, swallowing his gasps as he answered.

"Loki Laufeyson, nice to meet you too, and I am terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting", Loki said, "I lost the track of time and realized it only until it was already half past." Bruce nodded, and Tony had to keep himself from sighing in relief. The kid did save his hide well even though he had never met bruce, as the manager was always impressed by good manners - something Tony always forgot while hanging around with his friend.

"Now that you are finally here, we should maybe try something to see how you'll fit in", Steve said.

"That sounds great, I've heard a lot about your skills, Loki", Bruce agreed, stepping aside for the band members to start discussing about their song of choice, for which Tony was grateful. Loki nodded and gave a half smirk, turning then to look at the other band members. At last they would have a chance to try playing things like a proper band would, with all the instruments they needed. Bass was, afterall, a quite important part of a band.

"So we have this list of things we'd like to try out, so if even one of them sounds remotely familiar, you'd do best to tell it", Tony said, throwng the stack of papers at Loki. He didn't seem to be pleased about Tony's choice of words, at least it seemed like it with the way he tossed his ridiculously wawy and black and long hair over his shoulder.

"Just for the future reference, I am not from some other time or realm entirely", Loki pointed out, before starting to read through the names of songs. Thor gave out a deep laugh and Steve couldn't hold back a smile as Tony rolled his eyes. He didn't really like the fact that this emo-kid had a sassy answer to all his jokes and taunts.

"You sure? Pagan metal and L'Oreal-hair suggests otherwise."

* * *

_Thank you for reading, remember to review! It keeps me from doing other stuff and inspires me to write. _

**_- Ohdotar_**


End file.
